El misterio de la torre perdida
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Oliver ha cocinado un postre, pero alguien se lo ha comido. Conseguiran Johnny y Enrique encontrar al culpable? Yaoi


**Este es un fic que se me ocurrio escribir cuando en un RPG de beyblade (yo soy Enrique xD) hablaba con mi amigo Oliver**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Takao Aoki, yo solo los hago sufrir**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**El misterio de la torre perdida**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito resonó en toda la mansión, seguido de unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a la cocina

-Que ocurre?-dijo un chico pelirrojo entrando a la cocina seguido de uno rubio

-Oli que ha ocurrido?

-M-mi torre

-Torre?-preguntaron los otros

-La torre Eifiel de chocolate que había hecho para el postre de la cena de mañana, ALGUIEN SE LA HA COMIDO!!!!

-Bueno no es tan grave no?- dijo Johnny, pero al ver la cara de Oliver se alejo un poco- quiero decir que encontraremos a quien lo hizo

-No te preocupes Oli- dijo Enrique mientras el peliverde temblaba de furia

-Como pille a quien se la comió lo matare

Después de dejar a Oliver con la tranquilidad de que ellos encontrarían al culpable los dos se marcharon

-Y por donde empezamos genio?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Pues a quien de los cuatro le gusta el chocolate?

-A ti

- ¬¬

-Me dirás que no

-Me refería aparte de a mi

-Mmmm a Oli

-No creo que Oli se haya comido su propia creación

-Pues a Robert no le gusta y yo he estado todo el tiempo con tigo por tanto no he podido ser

-Entonces quien habrá sido, no creo que ninguno de los criados haya podido comérselo

-Mmmm pues no se

-Entonces empecemos a buscar

-Que tienes complejo de Serlock Homes?

-Acabo de leer un libro

-Recuérdame que te aleje de esos libros

-Pero tu lees?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, allí de pie estaba Robert observándolos

-Claro que leo que te creías?- contesto enfadado Enrique

-Que lo único que leías era las conversaciones que tienes en ese programa ruidoso

-Programa ruidoso?- pregunto Johnny

-El señor lumbrera se refiere al Messenger, pero leo mas que eso ¬¬

-Aha parte de eso que hacéis

-Alguien se comió el postre que Oliver estaba preparando- dijo Johnny- y Este- dijo señalando a Enrique- nos ofreció a encontrar al culpable

-Que tontería, siempre metiéndoos en líos

-Por una vez que no fui yo el culpable- susurro Johnny

-Oye Robert

-Que?

-Que es eso marrón que tienes en la comisura de la boca?

-Eh?- dijo sonrojándose

El rubio se acerco mas a el y paso el dedo por la comisura de sus labios

-Parece…

-Me voy antes de que te acerques mas Giancarlo

Dicho esto salio casi corriendo hacia su cuarto, mientras los otros se quedaban parados en medio del pasillo

-A que vino eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Me pareció ver algo…acaso estas celoso?

-Hmn

-Eso sono a Kai-dijo riendo- pero ahora vamos, creo que ya se quien es el culpable

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert se sentó en un sofá del salón de espaldas a la puerta, empezó a comer sin saber que alguien lo observaba desde lejos

-Que se supone que hacemos observando a Robert?-susurro Johnny

-Creo que el se lo comió

-Pero si a Robert no le gusta- no pudo continuar porque una mano le tapo la boca

Robert se había levantado e iba al lugar donde se encontraban, si no se movían pronto los descubriría, pero si se hacían ruido también, por tanto optaron por quedarse quietos

-Sigue ahí?- pregunto el rubio

-No lo se

-Que hacéis ahí!?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, Robert estaba tras ellos con los brazos cruzados

-Esto…- comenzaron los dos a la vez

-Me estabais espiando?

-No… es que- empezó a explicar el rubio

-Se nos calló una pieza del beyblade de Enrique mientras lo desmontábamos

-Y para que lo desmontabais?

-Pues…..

-Espero que no volváis a espiarme- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

-Acaso tiene ojos en la nuca?-dijo el rubio

-Podría ser, siempre ha sido muy raro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo habéis encontrado?

-Tenemos una sospecha- dijo Enrique

-La tienes tu mas bien

-Quien crees que ha sido?-pregunto impaciente el peliverde

-Robert

-Que?

-Si, seguidme

El rubio hecho a correr seguido por los otros dos, llegaron a la habitación del peli-lila, y la abrieron

-Ahí

-Tenia razón!!!!!- grito Oli

Tumbado en la cama estaba Robert y al lado la mitad de la torre Eifiel de Oliver

-Robert te la comiste-dijo el francés mientras intentaba ahorcar al alemán

-Veis como tenia razón

-Estas loco ¬¬

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado, si es asi dejen un comentario jeje

Chao


End file.
